Angel
by babyloly
Summary: someone from the future tries to help Derek escape the exploading house. They are convienced it was not his time to die and he is needed in the sf house to save the future of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

2033AC

"Oh my god," said a young woman walking in front of the group. "It's beautiful," she whispered in awe.

"We made it," said Sean seeing the church not far from them. The four men carrying the stretcher stopped and lowered it to the ground.

"We really made it?" asked the young woman on the stretcher.

"Yes Julia. We're in San Francisco. St. Martin's is just a few feet away. "It's still standing," Sean whispered in her ear, "just like you said it will be."

"Did we make it in time? What's today's date?" she asked frantically.

"We are actually a day early sweetie," Sean replied. "It's December twenty third."

"Help me up Sean," Julia requested. "I want to walk the rest of the way. We can stay at the church until it is time."

Sean helped her out of the stretcher and brought her to her feet. "Guys," he said to the other people in their group, "You go ahead and check the place for safety. Start a fire if possible. Julia and I will be right behind you."

As the group rushed into the church, Sean supported Julia with one arm around her waist and the other holding on to her hand. "Are you sure you can make it honey? I can carry you."

"No. You said it's only a few feet away. Besides, I'm just blind Sean, not crippled."

"I know, but you've been really sick most of the time on this journey." He stopped walking suddenly. "There were times I feared you'd die before we get here Julia. I was so afraid. So were all the others. We need you, we love you. Most of all we worry because you're the only one who can open the portal."

Julia turned in his arms, and wrapped her hands around his waist. "I know you're afraid. I know the others fear as well, and yet none of you ever said a word. And for that I am grateful. I don't think I could have dealt with that. I love you sweet brother, and now you need to remember, it is almost over."

"I love you too," he whispered kissing her forehead. "Come on. It's snowing. We have a lot of work to do if we want to open the portal tomorrow."

A warm fire greeted them when they entered the church. Sean helped Julia sit not far from it, than headed to speak to the rest of the men.

"Eddie," he called to one member of the group, "we need to arrange gourd duty shifts. We need to protect this place like a fortress for the next thirty hours. Three people per shift. No more than three hours a shift. I want everyone to get a little sleep before morning."

"Okay Sean. I'll take first shift with Andy and Naomi. Claire, David and Carl you take the second one. Sean, you Donny and Brad can take the third." He looked towards Julia, than whispered softly, "Get your sister to eat something and get some sleep. She's been up for nearly 48 hours. And get the priest to sleep as well. He's been up with her most of the night."

"Are you telling me she didn't sleep at all last night? Why the hell didn't you wake me?" Sean scolded.

"There was really nothing you could do Sean. She was in pain and couldn't sleep. She asked us not to wake you since you've been up with her most nights lately. Phillip and the girls did all they could to help her and ease the pain. You needed your sleep," said Eddie quietly. "She'd be angry with me for telling you that."

His anger subsided and he whispered back, "Probably. God Eddie, She's my twin, but sometimes… sometimes I feel so much older. And I guess I get a bit overprotective of her. You're a good man, and a very good friend. I'm so worried about her, I sometimes forget you guys care for her almost as much as I do."

"Yeah yeah," Eddie mumbled blushing a little. "Andy, Naomi," he than called out, "We take first watch. Get something to eat and get to work."

Sean smiled at them than went back to sit next to Julia. He put his arm around her, and pulled her to him. Her head lowered to rest on his shoulder. "Any pain?" he asked her softly.

"That boy just can't keep his mouth shut," she responded, "And no. No pains today, thank god."

They ate quietly, when Claire approached them. "I spread some sleeping bags for you guys. You really should get some sleep tonight," she said taking Julia's hands in hers.

"Thanks Claire," they said in unison than laughed. "You really didn't have to go to all that trouble. I could have done it," said Sean.

"It's okay. You seem to forget sometimes that we chose you guys as our leaders. I know I speak for all of us when I say; we will do anything we can for you two. We will give our lives for you both. If it weren't for the two of you, most of us would be dead now. You gave us hope when we needed it most." She hesitated for a moment than turned to Julia and asked, "This was a one way trip wasn't it? We are not going back from here are we?"

"I don't know," said Julia. "If we save Derek Rayne and he and his team succeed, than we will all be reborn and our future will be different. If not…than the world will be destroyed again. Either way it is the end of the road for me. I will not make it back to New-York. I'm too tired. If you guys will want to try to get back, you'll have my blessing."

Both Claire's and Sean's faces turned pale. Claire couldn't say anything and Sean just stared at her helpless, and than with a nod signaled his wish to be alone with his sister. She got up and left them.

"Julia, what the hell do you mean you're too tired? I thought we agreed we're going back to New York after this "mission" of ours is over." he said his voice shivering.

"I'm sorry Sean." She whispered. "So sorry. But I hope I'll have enough time and strength to send Derek Rayne back to his time, safe and sound. I'm dying. You tried to ignore that, but you know it's true. So it is written and so it will be done. This trip is my destiny and it is the end of the line for me. Opening the portal, twice, will drain what's left of my energy Sean."

"Than we are not doing this," he said. "We are not opening the portal. I am not going to lose you. We'll find another way." He got up to leave, but Julia's voice stopped him.

"I didn't know you to be such a selfish man," she called out.

"Selfish?" he retorted, "because I don't want my sister, who is my better half, to die?"

"What about the rest of the world Sean? What is one life against that? We have no choice in the matter. I have no choice." she whispered. "It doesn't matter if we succeed or fail. I'm dying Sean, we both know that. I'm not getting any better. We have no doctors and the disease is eating at me and the pain is getting to be unbearable. Sean, if we don't do this tomorrow, than the faith of our world is doomed. It will never recover. Mom's journal also says so."

Sean looked at her for a minute than went back to her, fell down on his knees and hugged her, crying into her chest. She caressed his head, whispering soft words of comfort. Eventually he wiped his tears, picked her up in his arms and went with her to where Claire set their sleeping bags. They were farther from the others and Claire even arranged a few sheets she found in the church to close their sleeping area.

Sean laid Julia on the sleeping bags, than lay beside her. "I'll stay by your side tonight," he whispered. "I want what time we have left…" his voice broke and he stopped talking and for the first time in a long long time started praying till they both fell asleep.

Julia's restless movements woke him. She was biting on a piece of wood trying to muffle the sounds of her cries. He looked at her helpless, than went is search of Phillip. He found him sleeping not far from the fire and approached him slowly, tapping on his shoulder. "Phillip," he whispered, "She's in a lot of pain again. Is there anything you can do for her?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Sean," Phillip said yawning, "We are out of pain killers, and sleeping pills."

David walked in that minute saying, "Good, you're awake. It's your watch."

"I'll take your place," said Phillip.

"No. You go and sit with Julia. She's a believer. Maybe praying with you will help."

Phillip got up and went to sit by Julia's side. He took her hand in his and started praying. She squeezed his hand tight. Tighter as the level of pain increased.

Two figures looked in on them. It was Naomi and Eddie. "This is unbearable," said Naomi."

"We're going to the hospital," Decided Eddie on the spot. "We'll try and see if maybe there are some pain killers or something left." He said. "We can't just let her suffer like that. We'll be as quick as we can."

Phillip just nodded and continued squeezing her hand and praying.

They turned to leave and saw Andy approaching. "I'm coming with you," he said.

"Okay than. Let's go," Eddie whispered and they left the church heading in the hospital's direction. The maps they had were old and not very accurate. The distraction all around and the heavy snow, didn't do much to help them. They searched for nearly an hour, before they found it, not very far from church actually. Its upper floors collapsed with the years of abandonment. Only the ground floor was still standing, but didn't seem very stable as well.

"Lets split up," said Naomi. "We can cover more ground that way."

"We are not splitting up." Eddie hissed. "Remember what happened last time we did that? We lost five people. What if there are demons in here, or some other evil forms? No. We stay together. Might take longer but our chances of survival are better."

They started looking around, moving carefully. The ceiling looked like it's going to come down any minute. They found a few chests and cabinets and search them therally. They found nothing. Going on with the search Naomi suddenly realized Andy is missing. "Andy?" she called out. "Dam, we told him not to split up."

"Andy," called Eddie as well. Nothing, only silence.

Suddenly they heard a noise and than Andy's voice calling for them. "Guys, come over here. You won't believe what I found."

The two of them rushed in the direction of his voice. "God dam it Andy. You scared us half to death. I told you to stay with us." Eddie yelled.

"Sorry, I just took a wrong corner. But look what I found." He showed them the bag he found. It was full with medicine. Antibiotics, pain killers, sleeping pills, band aids and all kinds of other stuff.

"Oh god," Naomi cheered. "Let's get out of here and get back to church. Wouldn't want to tempt faith and our good fortune."

As if reading their minds the three of them heard strange noises, and as they looked around, saw they were surrounded. Two demons were running towards them from each side. Andy put his hands in his pockets and collecting some salt he had put in them earlier, he threw it at two demons. Naomi took out two bottles of holy water she had and, threw them to another side, while Eddie took out his gun and started shooting. The demons retreated for a few seconds, giving Naomi time to pick up the medicine bag they found, and than run following Eddie to the entrance to get out. Eddie turned around, only to see Andy being grabbed and pulled back into the hospital. They heard him scream, and Naomi made a move towards him, only to be grabbed by Eddie.

"We have to help him," she cried out.

The abrupt silence said it all.

"It's too late," Eddie whispered holding on to her. "He's gone." He grabbed her hand and they started running as fast as they could through the snow back to church. They heard someone running after them, so they picked up the pace, not even looking back. Knowing the direction of the church, they arrived at it in twenty minutes. Both rushed in and called the others to lock all doors and windows.

"What happened?" Asked Sean after he and the others made sure the doors and windows are secured.

"We were attacked by demons in the hospital," answered Eddie. "We lost Andy," he said. "Demons got him."

"Dam," said Sean. He looked at Naomi and saw the medicine bag in her hands. Taking it out of her hands, he kissed her cheek and said, "Thanks." He looked at Eddie and added "To both of you."

They nodded and Eddie pulled Naomi to him and hugged her. She pushed him away.

"There was nothing we could do," he said. There were too many of them."

She looked up at him and collapsed crying into his arms. He pushed her to the farthest part of the church, away from the others. He hugged her tight, whispering, "Naomi please, if Julia hears you crying, she'll know something is wrong. She needs to be calm for tonight."

Naomi just nodded and sat down on one of the still standing benches of the church, Eddie sited himself next to her.

"Phillip," said Sean as he approached the priest and his sister. "Look what the guys found," he said handing him the medicine bag.

Phillip opened it and awed. "Good god," he whispered, than took out a syringe and a small vile of morphine. He injected Julia the drug saying, "this will help you my sweet child."

Julia opened her eyes and looked at Sean. "Who did we lose?" she asked him.

"Andy," he replied not surprised she knew.

"Phillip and I will say a prayer for him," she whispered. She closed her eyes and began to pray Phillip doing the same. "Wake me up by five PM," she told Sean feeling the drug work the pain away.

They've been working all day. When Eddie and Naomi returned, everyone took a moment of silence to pray for Andy's soul and than continued working. The men worked on building the little ramp and the door frame Julia asked for, saying, they have to contain the portal's size, so it will not grow and maybe pull in unwanted elements as she called them. They drew the signs she asked them to on the door frame.

The closer it gut to five PM, the louder the noise of the demons outside grew. Everyone tried their best to ignore it, but it was almost impossible.

Refreshed from her free pain sleep, Julia woke as soon as Sean's hand touched her. Claire came in with a small bawl filled with warm water and helped Julia wash her face and hands. "Are you ready?" she asked her.

"We still have a few hours." Julia answered. "I'll be ready when the time comes."

When Claire left, Julia pressed her palms together and whispered a few incantations. Suddenly the demonic sounds disappeared. When Sean came in to help her out of their sleeping area and join the others he asked, "Are you responsible for this sudden silence?"

She just smiled.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't use your powers unless it is absolutely necessary. You need your strength," he whispered.

She just smiled again. "Let's have Christmas eve dinner," she said when they were with the others.

Donny found some wine in the church, and the girls cooked what was left of their food on the fire. And they all sat down around a small table and celebrated Christmas as if there's nothing wrong with the world. When Julia suddenly said "It's time," they were all surprised to see it was almost eleven PM.

"So have you decided who is going through the portal to get Derek?" someone asked.

"I'm going," said Sean.

"No, you are not," she answered. "Phillip? I wish you to go through. Derek knows you. He'll trust you. He will not trust someone he doesn't know."

"Than I'll go, Julia." Said Phillip.

"You will only have sixty seconds to go back and forth Phillip. You have to get to Derek before the house explodes."

"I'll make it," he said. "I will not fail you Julia."

She smiled and reached for him. He came closer took her palms in his hands and kissed them. "I will not fail you," he promised again.

"Stand by the frame Phillip," she instructed him and he did so.

She sat in front of it and started chanting.

"Hear me, hear me," she said. "It is on this day, Christmas Eve that I ask this portal to open to a time long past. A time of great loss that must be corrected. A time of the loss of an innocent. It was not his time or place to die. I beg the powers that be, hear me now. In god's name and the power of light."

"In nomine domine," said Phillip just as she instructed him earlier.

"Hear me pray, hear me speak," continued Julia. "In god's name so it will be done."

A light flickered in the middle of the door frame and as Julia continued to chant so it grew as well. "It's working" whispered Sean.

"Open the door to this forgotten time. Thirty three years have now since gone. It is this moment in time we wish to recap. It is this moment in time we need to extract."

The light grew and soon it filled the frame. "It looks like…"

"Crystal," finished Julia Phillip's words. "You can go through now Phillip, and hurry. You've only got sixty seconds."

Phillip put his hand through and then went completely in disappearing from sight.

7


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Phillip walked out of the portal just in time to hear Winston Rayne talk to Derek.

"Did you really think that I'd let you win, huh?" Winston taunted him. "The prayer, the translation, merely diversions to allow me time to gather the sepulchers." He stepped into the sepulcher circle and beams of energy poured from them. "Behold the true source of power! For one last time - join us!"

"Never!" Derek yelled.

Winston began to chant. "Satanas resurgat et sic finis mundi!" _(Satan rises again and thus ends the world. )_

Phillip walked over to Derek and reached out his hand, "Derek, you have to come with me. Now"

Derek, surprised at the older version of Phillip was baffled. "Phillip? What the hell happened to you?"

"I'm not exactly the Phillip you know," he tried to explain, "Well I am, just older. We really don't have any time for explanations right now. You must leave and come with me. Now."

"I can't. Winston, and the sepulchers, someone has to make sure the house goes down with him."

"Then I'll stay," said Phillip after a few seconds.

Derek looked at the open portal. "I can't go" he murmured. "This is my place. This is my destiny."

"No, it's not." Phillip retorted, then seeing Derek still hesitating and the timer in his hand showing six second to blast, he simply pushed Derek hard into the portal and turned to face Winston.

"Go to Hell!" he said smiling, and showed Winston the C4 trigger just as the timer flipped over to zero.

"No!" Winston screamed, and at that moment all hell broke loose. The house exploded in a huge blast, and the Hell Gate, the cavern...the entire House turned into an inferno of massive flames and debris. Nick, Alex, and Rachel stood outside in the Garden, shocked, and watched as the House was demolished.

Alex screamed and collapsed to her knees, crying.

Nick picked up his com unit. "Derek, are you there?" there was no response. "Derek, answer me goddammit."

"He can't be dead," mumbled Rachel. "He just can't be."

"Maybe he got out from the back and is hurt. Let's start a search of the parameter," said Nick. "Rachel, Alex, you go around the house from the left, I'll take the right side. I'll meet you at the back of the house."

Rachel helped Alex up and they followed Nick's instructions.

**2033AC**

Derek walked out of the Portal and stopped. He knew immediately, where he was. St. Martin's church. But the place was in shambles. He saw Julia stand in front of him. "What the hell is going on? Who are you?" he asked.

Stepping behind his sister, Sean asked, "Where is Phillip?"

At the sound he looked over the young woman's shoulder to see a familiar face.

Quietly Derek said, "I'm afraid he stayed behind. He pushed me inside the portal and… I guess he…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"Like he should have done the first time around. Oh god." Julia whispered tears gathering in her eyes.

Sean hugged her. "Sorry sweetie, but there is no time to grieve now," he said. "We'll have time for that later."

"Would someone please explain what I'm doing here? And what do you mean by saying he should have done it?"

"The year of our lord is 2033," answered Sean. "My name is Sean, and this," he said pointing at Julia, is my twin sister Julia."

"It was not your time to die Derek." Said Julia. "It was supposed to be Phillip down there."

"I don't understand," he said. "Phillip was not a member for a long time before tonight. He chose the church."

"Yes, I know." Whispered Julia. "However, he changed his mind, but it was too late for you."

Unsure what to say, Derek moved closer, and stared at the young man. "My god," he said. "You look exactly like…"

"His father," Julia said cutting him off. "Like my brother said," she wiped her tears with her palms and continued, "We do not have a lot of time Derek. We have less that an hour and than we have to send you back. Your colleagues are probably already looking for you. They might even assume you are dead. Since we do not wish a tribunal investigation, we will return you back to your own time. Why don't you have a seat," she told him. "We, have a lot to tell you."

Derek sat next to her. "You call me by my first name with such fondness, yet I'm sure we've never met."

Julia smiled, "Not yet, but we will in the future. Sean and I were born in 2005. Last time around you were dead and Nick was precept. But things have to change. Four months ago, someone from the Sun Francisco house opened Hell's Gate. Unfortunately, we don't know who. Than demons took control of major figures in governments, and parliaments. They possessed some of the most powerful leaders in the world. Next thing was a nuclear war. I don't know if there are any more survivors. We didn't meet any on the way. We were in New York, on legacy affairs. I think we are the only ones left in this part of the world, and even that is only thanks to magic. Like my mother before me," she explained, "I'm a witch." She stopped talking than and called softly her brothers name. "Sean."

"Yeah Jules?" he questioned.

"I need to talk to Derek in private for a while."

"Okay people," he called out to their friends, "Lets give these two some privacy."

Derek looked at Julia. And only just realized she can't see. "You're blind. But you haven't been blind for a long time have you? When did this happen?"

"You're very quick on the up-take. How did you know?"

"Your dependency on your brother, and you don't show the confidence that blind people who were born this way or lived with it for years do."

"No. I lost my sight, shortly after we started this journey from New York to Sun Francisco."

She listened for a minute, making sure the others weren't in hearing distance. "I put a spell on all of us. It's so powerful that it took most of my energy to keep it from breaking. Which is the reason I was weak and sick most of the time. Not that any of them know about it."

"Not even Sean?"

"God No. He'd freak out. He's very protective of me."

"I see," he answered smiling.

"Sean" said Eddie when they were far enough, "I need to tell you something. Actually in concerns everyone here."

"Sounds serious Eddie. Is something wrong?" Sean questioned.

Eddie took a small velvet bag out of his pocket. "Phillip gave me this yesterday. He also told me something very 'disturbing' about these things." He opened the bag and spilled its content in his palm.

Eleven light blue crystals fell out of the bag into his hand.

"What are these things?" Naomi asked.

"According to Phillip, these are the only things keeping us alive," whispered Eddie. "He told me Julia cast a spell before we left. He also told me that this spell is what caused her to get sick on the way. She needed all her strength to focus on the spell and keep it intact in order to keep us alive." Eddie sighed. "Did you know about this?" he asked Sean.

"No." He whispered in response, his face paling, "I had no idea."

"I think Phillip knew he will not return with Dr. Rayne. That's why he gave me these crystals."

"And because you're my best friend, and in love with my sister," said Sean, "He knew you'd tell me."

Eddie blushed. "How did you know?"

Sean smiled. "You're our best friend Eddie, remember? I know since we turned sixteen, that you have a soft spot for Julia in your heart. I also know that you two finally started dating a few weeks before all hell broke loose."

"We did, but then, about a week before, she said… She said it will not work between us. Like she knew what's going to happen."

"Really?" Sean asked amazed. "That's strange, because I know she's nuts about you. She told me." He said looking at Eddie's confused face.

"I think I'd better go see how things are going for Julia and our guest," said Sean and turned to walk back over to them. "We'll deal with the crystals issue when possible."

Sean returned and saw the two talking quietly. He sat down next to his sister. "Why didn't you tell me about the spell Julia? About the crystals?" he asked surprising her.

She was shocked for a minute and couldn't speak, than barely finding her voice, she asked "How did you find out?"

"We all know. Phillip told Eddie yesterday, and gave him the crystals."

"Oh," she sighed. "I'm sorry Sean. I knew you'd be even more worried that you already were, so I didn't tell you, and besides, there was really nothing you could do. However, since you say everybody already knows, it's time for them to know the whole truth. When I die, so will everyone else, because the spell will break. Each crystal is marked with one person's initials. I was hoping it won't come to that, but I believe they should decide if they want to stay with us till the end, or if they wish to end it now."

"What will happen if they break them now?" Derek asked.

"They will die," she answered.

"Obviously, but there is more to it than that," Derek insisted.

Julia sighed. "With every crystal that breaks, some of my strength is returning. Not that it matters any more."

"I have to ask this. You are Nick's children, aren't you? God, you two are so much like him, it's amazing."

"Yes," Julia whispered softly. "I was actually named after Julia walker. Dad's first love."

"Yes. He loved her very much." Said Derek.

Checking his watch, Sean said, "Julia, we have about thirty minutes left. We have to get to the point." He searched his backpack and pulled out a notebook. "This is our mother's legacy journal" he said.

"We left only the important things we thought you must read. Here," he said and handed it to Derek.

"You will need to find her Derek. And you must recruit her as a legacy member. Her name is Angel. Angel McLeod. She lives in Paris back in your time. She was a powerful witch. Though at the year 2000 she didn't know that yet. You must find her and help her. She wrote in her journal that someone was trying to open Hell's gate in 2001. She didn't know who, but we assumed that the same person who tried it then, is the one who tried and succeeded four months ago. If you stop him or her at 2001, than all this distraction will, hopefully, be undone. The future will change. If not, than you'll have to stop that person in September of 2033. If you fail, than this is what will happen. Again."

"Why me?" asked Derek.

"In a vision both my mom and I had, shortly before the gate opened, we saw it was Phillip who had to die tonight. It wasn't you. It wasn't your time. Read the journal."

Derek begun to read, and Sean took Julia's arm in his. "Let's talk to the guys," he said.

Julia nodded. "We'll be right back," she told Derek, leaned on her brother's arm and followed him.

The guys surrounded her and Sean. "Is it true?" Naomi asked.

She hesitated. "I'm sorry guys," she finally said. "By all rights, we should all have been dead weeks, months ago. I didn't tell you until now, because I didn't want to rob you of your hope. I know most of you since we were toddlers, and I love each and every one of you so much. I thought about not telling you at all. I know you're all probably angry with me for leading you on. I'm truly sorry for that. But we have no place to go back to. All we have is the hope Dr. Rayne will manage with our parents, and the rest of the legacy members, to stop this disaster from happening again."

She lowered her head.

A few of them started talking together, than stopped when they saw Eddie step forward to stand before Julia. They motioned him to talk for them all.

"You amaze me," he said shaking his head from side to side. "You sacrificed your health, your sight for us and you think we're angry with you?" he came closer and hugged her tight.

"I'm not angry with you," he said. "I'm proud of you. I also love you."

"So am I," said Naomi and Claire in unison.

One by one each of the group came to her and hugged her, to say their goodbyes.

"Goodbye? What are you guys doing?" she asked panicked.

Eddie softly said, "We think that what time you have left, you should at least have your strength back. Phillip said…"

"I don't care what Phillip said. Dammit, I was already dying when we started this journey." Sean's sudden chocked breath made her realize what she said. "Shit," she mumbled. "I didn't tell anybody about this, but a week or so before the world as we knew it ended, I was diagnosed with cancer. So you see, I don't need more than I have right now. It's almost over. Stay with me till the end," she asked them. "Eddie please stay," she begged him reaching her hand to him.

He looked at their friends. They nodded and smiled at him, as if saying stay with her. He took her palms in his.

As each person pulled away, she heard them throw their crystals on the ground and crush them. She started crying again when the last one was gone, "I can't seem to do anything but cry and apologize today," she told her brother and Eddie. She raised her head, "Oh, I can see again," she said in surprise.

"Julia, what about us?" asked Sean. He was devastated by her discovery, and the fact she didn't tell him about her illness.

She pulled a small velvet box out of one of her pockets, and opened it. There were two crystals in the box. "These are ours," she said. "Once Derek is returned, we will break them. Together. I'm sorry Sean," she continued. "I didn't tell anybody. Not even mom and dad. I needed time to sort things out, to digest and accept what the Dr. said. And then with everything that happened, it just didn't seem so important any more."

He took the box from her than took Eddie's crystal and put it in as well. Than he shoved the box in his jeans pocket. "Okay," he said taking her hand in his. Than hand in hand all three went back to Derek.

He was just finishing the last pages in their mother's journal.

"Derek, you have to get Phillip back as a full member in the legacy. He was on the fence long enough. Something happened to him at the end of 2000. It made him leave the church for good. He returned to the legacy, but only after dad really pressured hi. You will have to finish rebuilding the house before you go in search of our mother. Remember everything you read. You can not take this journal back in time with you." Julia took a deep breath than said, "It's time we sent you home."

Derek looked at her. "You can see me now."

"Yes."

"I can't wait to meet the two of you, I like you already," Derek said smiling.

Both Sean and Julia smiled at that.

Julia sat down in front of the portal and started chanting again. "Hear me, hear me," she said. "It is on this day, Christmas day that I ask this portal to open to a time long past. It is time to return the taken to his rightful place. I beg the powers that be, hear me now. In god's name and the power of light."

"In nomine domine," said Sean.

"Hear me pray, hear me speak," continued Julia. "In god's name so it will be done."

The portal opened. "It is now almost an hour since we took you. Go back so your friends can find you and you can start again." Julia whispered softly, her eyes glistening.

Sean took out the small box containing the crystals. He gave each one their own. Holding hands they dropped them to the floor. Julia and Sean took one last look at Derek. "Go," they told him and than all three stepped on the crystals and vanished.

Derek closed his eyes, feeling a sting behind them. He than stepped into the portal.

7


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Derek walked out of the portal, and was met by a pile of bricks and ashes. That was all that was left from what used to be the legacy house, and his home.

He stepped around assessing the damage with pain in his heart. He turned when he heard Nick's voice calling out to him.

"Over here," he called back to the young man.

Nick reached him saying angrily, "Why the hell did you not answer me?"

"Sorry Nick. I must have dropped my com link when I rushed out of the house from the back."

Rachel and Alex appeared at that moment. Seeing Derek alive and well, relief washed over them and they both rushed over to him calling out his name.

Rachel was the first to reach him. "Don't you dare do this to us again," she said with a relieved smile.

Alex, who was right behind Rachel, almost pushed the older woman aside trying to get to Derek. "Are you okay?" she managed to say between sobs.

Derek pulled Alex into his arms. "I'm perfectly fine as you can see," he said gently. "Not a scratch."

She hugged him tight for a minute to reassure herself he was truly there and truly safe.

Letting go of Alex, Derek put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said the young man relieve written all over his face. "We should head back to the front, to see if the police and fire department need any assistance from us."

The two women walked ahead hugging each other.

"Derek, where the hell have you been? You've been unresponsive for nearly an hour. I searched the background for a while."

"It's a long story Nick. One I can't talk about right now. I'll tell you in due time."

Nick nodded and they headed to the front side by side.

"We found him," said Nick to a tall man in fire department uniform. "He's okay."

"Dr. Rayne," said the man, "You had us worried for a while. I'm glad to see your friends found you safe and sound. We were just about to check and see if we can dig up the place you were last in."

Derek smiled half a smile. He took one last long look at the house and said, "We should head to the city. We need to find a place to stay for the night, and start plans for," he looked at his watch, "Today, since its way past midnight."

"How about you come stay at my house tonight?" suggested Rachel. "And since it is now officially Christmas day, why don't we leave the plans for tomorrow and just enjoy this day together counting our blessings and miracles?"

"Thanks Rachel," said Derek. "Are you sure its not too much trouble?"

"Not at all. And Kat would love it if you spend the day with us."

When they arrived at Rachel's house, they were all exhausted and overwhelmed with the night's events.

Rachel paid and released the babysitter than said "I'll take Kat in my room. Alex you can sleep there." Turning to Nick and Derek, she continued, "You two can sleep down here. These couches open up to single beds. I'll get you some clean sheets, pillows and blankets. You can turn on the fireplace if you get cold." With that she walked upstairs with Alex.

Too tired to speak, Derek and Nick opened the couches and when Rachel came back with the all the things they needed, Derek said his voice hoarse. "Thanks Rachel. I'm really sorry for all the inconvenience we are causing you."

Rachel looked at him a weary smile on her face, "It's not a problem Derek. Anything Kat and I can do to make it easier for you, we'll do. And you are most welcome to stay as long as necessary. I'll have to clear up the spare bedroom but it's no problem." She headed back upstairs.

"Thanks Rach," said Nick. "Good night."

"Good night," she replied and left them.

Straightening their beds in silence, Nick sprawled onto his and looked at Derek who was still struggling. He seemed to be distracted by something.

"Derek, are you okay?" asked Nick.

Startled out of his thoughts Derek nodded. "I'm fine. Just have some things on my mind."

"Wanna share?"

"I will," Derek responded after a minute of pause. "But not now. I'm exhausted."

"Whenever you want," Nick said.

Smiling a little Derek said, "I know Nick. It's been a hell of a day."

"You can say that again," said Nick yawning. "Good night Derek."

"Good night Nick."

Almost drifting of to sleep, Nick suddenly remembered he still had the Precept's ring on. He got up and took it off his finger. Walking over to Derek who was sitting inbed, he said, "I believe this is yours," and handed him the ring.

Derek just looked at the ring then finally said, "It's yours if you want it. You'd make a wonderful precept."

Nick chuckled. "As tempting as it may be Derek, I don't think so. I really am not ready for this responsibility."

"Well, I happen to think you are. Why don't you hold on to it for a while longer?"

Nick shook his head. "No," he said firmly, "It's yours, your responsibility for now."

Derek finally reached out his hand and took the ring putting it back where it belonged. "Thanks Nick," he said.

Nick just turned back, sank onto his bed and fell asleep.

Derek looked at the ring for a long time. 'I will save your children if it's the last thing I do Nick,' was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep as well.

**November 2000**

"I can't believe this," said Rachel. "The house is truly finished."

"Well? Derek asked the team standing outside and staring at the new rebuilt house.

"It's gorgeous," said Alex.

"Not too bad," said Nick mockingly.

"It looks almost like the old house," said Alex with a huge smile. "I love it, though I think it will take me sometime before I can really call it home."

"The interior design is exactly the same as the old house, so I think it will be easier for you to adjust. I insisted on it." Derek looked at her smiling. Like the others he was already anxious to move back in. Life at Rachel's place was not too bad but it lacked the privacy they all needed and craved.

"Oh that is so cool," said Alex. "I guess we won't get lost inside then."

Nick laughed and put an arm around her. "Let's go check our new home," he told her.

"I think it would take us all some time to get used to the house." Responded Derek with a grin. The obvious happiness on all their faces lighting the heavy load he's been feeling on his heart lately.

He took Rachel's arm and pointed at the house. "Shall we?"

Rachel smiled and they followed the younger two into the house.

"Okay, go explore the house and your rooms. Nick I need you in the control room soon. I have an assignment for you," said Derek.

Nick nodded. He followed Rachel and Alex upstairs. Some of the new house employees helping them carry their luggage up. He checked his room. It seemed much bigger than he remembered. Puzzled, he went back downstairs and into the control room. "Derek, didn't you say all the rooms are the same as they were?"

"Except yours," said Derek.

"So it is bigger. It was not just my imagination."

"No. It is much bigger. It's the only room changed."

"Why?" Nick wondered. "For what do I owe this honor?"

Derek looked up at him. He hesitated, than finally said, "I was thinking you might need the extra space if you should happen to meet someone and fall in love or something, like marriage."

"Marriage? Me? I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't want to put my family in the path of danger the legacy usually leads." Said Nick.

"Well, you never know. Here," he told Nick handing him a photo. "I want you to find out anything you can on this woman. Her name and other details are on the back of the photo."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Angel McLeod. She's a cop. Paris homicide."

"Paris?" wondered Nick. "As in France? Why do you need information about her? And why are you not asking Alex? She's the computer wiz and much better at that stuff then me."

"I want you to do it. And I don't want anyone to know." He raised his hand when he saw Nick intent on asking more questions. "Please Nick, trust me. I do have my reasons."

"Okay. You're the boss. What do you need to know about her?

"Anything and everything you can find." Said Derek heading out the control room.

Sighing Nick turned on the computer and started his search.

**Paris – November 2000**

Her head was pounding. She's been having a lot of migraines lately. Making up her mind, she picked up the phone and called her doctor making an appointment for that afternoon.

"Hey partner," she heard Sean her partner for the past two years standing looking down at her. "Got another one of those headaches?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I don't like this Angel. You have to go to get checked." He said.

"I know Sean. I made an appointment for this afternoon."

"Good. Meanwhile, the boss wants to see us." He reached out his hand to her, helping her up.

She put her palm in his smiling. "What have we done now?" she asked.

"I don't know," answered Sean. "I still can't understand why he joined us 'the strangers' as partners instead of giving us each a French partner."

"And I thought you like being my partner," said Angel sounding almost offended.

"I have no complaints Kiddo. You're one of the best partners I ever had. It's just that the cases we investigate are usually so weird and most of them end up unsolved."

"Well you can't really lock up ghosts and demons," she replied. "This is why no one wanted to work with me before you came. I had a few partners, but most of them freaked out over some of the things we saw. They call me the witch behind my back. They called me crazy, nuts and some other things as well. I've seen some unbelievable things, and so have you the past two years. I know there is more to this world than us humans Sean. Evil is lurking, and it has many forms."

"I know." Said Sean softly. "When I came here from Ireland after getting kicked of the force in Ireland, because I said I saw a demon, I was so messed up. I thought I was loosing my mind. I'm glad we were thrown together Angel. I found peace with you as my partner. You know that."

Angel pulled on his hand stopping him. She stood on the tip of her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Me too," she whispered for his ears only. Then straightening her jacket she opened their boss' door and both stepped in.

5


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Derek raised his head from the paper he was reading, when he heard a knock on his office's door. "Come in," he said.

Nick came in carrying a folder in one hand and a coffee cup in the other, and at Derek's motion he sat opposite him.

"So, what did you find?' he asked.

Nick cleared his throat and said, "Well, quite a few things."

He paused, took a zip of the coffee, than begun. "Full name Angelica Barbara McLeod. Born December 1974, she'll be 26 years old next month. She was born in a monastery in Nepal to an unwed mother, father unknown."

He took another zip of coffee and continued. "From what I managed to gather that place was some sort of a sanctuary for women. Women who were abused, raped and so on. It seems her mother was a rape victim, and apparently she was one of the nuns that served at that place."

Nick handed a few papers to Derek, than continued. "I tried to get a birth certificate, but all I managed to get are these." He pointed to the papers in Derek's hand.

Derek took a look at the papers. One was a written letter from who was the head priest at the monastery. It stated the date and hour of birth of a baby girl. Mother's name was not mentioned, nor was the father's.

"The monastery offered these women a safe haven from their violators, from their families and anyone else they needed protection from. She was born prematurely at the seventh month, but against all odds survived, and at three months old, was brought to the united stated by one of the nuns and one of the missionaries. She was placed in an orphanage, because the mother was unable or unwilling to raise her."

He paused again looking at Derek. Absorbing the information, Derek experienced a strange shiver go through him.

"You okay?" asked Nick.

"Yes. Go on," he said shaking off the odd feeling.

Nick stared at him for a second than continued. "Unfortunately, she was a very sick child. Diagnosed with a heart condition, and was constantly sick for the first four years of her life. She had gone through many surgeries."

Nick handed Derek a few more files. "These are her medical files. As you can see at four years old, after a final surgery, her health condition improved enough for her to be eligible for adoption. Unfortunately, no one wanted to adopt a sick child, so eventually when she turned five, she was placed in her first of many foster families, and for the next five years, she has gone through at least twelve foster families."

"Twelve families in five years?" asked Derek in amazement. "Was she a trouble maker?"

"No. She was a fragile creature and though she needed no more surgeries, she was still sick a lot. And after she was replaced for several times, she stopped making any sort of communication with her surroundings. When she was ten, she was placed with a family called hunter. From the records I managed to find, it's apparent she was a victim of abuse in that family."

"She sure endured a lot," commented Derek.

"Yes. I'm surprised she survived it, because from what I read, things were really bad for her. Her foster 'father' used to hit her to oblivious for nearly six months. When she tried to escape they returned her to the orphanage and gave her a 'bad reputation'. She was described as lazy, a slob, and potentially violent and insane."

"Was there any truth in that?" asked Derek.

"Obviously not." Said Nick and handed Derek a few more papers. "This is a report made by a psychologist she was sent to. When she found out what Angel endured, well she tried to get the orphanage to sue the guy, but failed. A few months later when she was supposed to be placed in a new foster home, she ran away. This is where things got a bit strange. She returned to the orphanage that evening with a man named Duncan McLeod, and in a matter of days, she was officially adopted by him."

"Duncan McLeod? As in the immortal McLeod?" Derek asked in surprise. He knew her last name but he failed to connect her to that particular McLeod.

"Yep," said Nick. "Caught me by surprise as well."

"Go on," motioned Derek.

"That's pretty much it. They moved to Paris after that. She went to a private grade school. And than spent four years in a Swiss boarding school."

"That's odd. From what I know of McLeod, adopting a young girl doesn't sound like something he'd do."

"Well he did."

"Any more current information?" Derek asked.

"Sure," replied Nick. "She finished high school top of her class, actually she was the best student at school. She speaks four or five languages. She has several degrees in martial arts. After graduating from high school she joined the French police. And for the past three years, she is a detective at Paris homicide. About two year ago, she was teamed up with a former Irish cup named Sean Tyler O'Rourke." Nick paused a minute looking at his papers one of his brows raised slightly.

"What is it Nick?"

"I found out something odd by 'mistake'." He said. "It seems Mr. O'Rourke has connections to the London house and mostly to William Sloan."

Derek frowned. "What sort of connections?"

"He's married to Sloan's daughter."

**Paris**

Angel and Sean headed for their captain's office. When they opened the door they were both hit by surprise. Besides the captain, two other people occupied the room. Kate, Sean's wife, and her father William Sloan. Angel felt a shiver going up and down her spine. She distrusted Mr. Sloan from the first time she met him, and more so after a few weeks ago he approached her with an offer to come work for him in London. After she declined, he practically tried to blackmail her into doing so, by saying he'll turn his daughter against her husband and force him to quit and return to London. She laughed in his face. "Kate loves and trusts Sean," she remembered telling him. "You'll never be able to turn her against Sean. Especially after I tell her of our meeting."

"I doubt you'll do that," she remembered him say. "You care about both of them two much." And damn him, but he was right. Until now she did not say anything to either of them.

Sean walked in and asked, "What is going on here?" he bent down next to his wife, "Kate, is everything Okay? And what are you doing here William?"

Angel stood behind him, her face expressionless. She looked at Sloan but said nothing.

"I'm here because my daughter asked me to be here." He retorted.

At that point the captain opened the envelope he was holding and spilled its content on the table. A few dozen photos spilled and covered the table. "Your wife and father in low have come up with some serious allegations." He spread the photos on the table, and then asked bluntly, "Are you two having an affair?"

Angel gasped for air. She picked up a few of the photos "Does it look like we are?" She said then threw the pictures at Sloan's feet.

"Detective McLeod what is the meaning of this?' her boss said his voice rising.

"I believe Mr. Sloan knows exactly what I mean," she said calmly.

Four sets of eyes turned to her. "Shall I tell them or would you like that honor?" she asked looking directly into Sloan's eyes.

"Father, what does she mean?" asked Kate.

Sean looked at his wife, "Do you honestly think Angel and I are lovers? He asked in disbelief. "I thought we trust each other."

"No," said Kate. "I never thought so. I was just wondering how far my father will go to get whatever he wanted. Obviously it's something to do with Angel and not us." She turned to her father, "I never realized how selfish you are until just now," she said. "You would use anyone and anything to get what you want, no matter, who you are destroying on the way. You're a real bastard father. I want you to get out and stay out of my life." With that she got up, approached Angel and kissed her on both chicks. "You've always been a good friend Angel and always will be. I'm sorry for what my father put you through." She than took hold of Sean's arms, "let's get out of here." She glanced a last look at her fathers face and the two of them left.

"I told you so," said Angel to Sloan. "Did you honestly think some photos of Sean and me working undercover together, will make her suspicious of him? Especially since we had told her in advance we would have to pose as a married couple? So you got some photos from that case of us holding hands and hugging. Big deal. Was it really worth it.?"

Without a word he got up and walked out the room.

"The man is insane," she said to her boss sitting opposite him.

"So it seems. What did he want from you?"

"He asked me to come work for the Luna foundation brunch in London. I declined."

"Oh." Was all he said, than handed her a folder. "I want you and detective O'Rourke to investigate this case."

Angel nodded and left in search of her partner.

**Paris that evening**

The Phone rang At Sean and Kate's house wile they were eating dinner. Sean looked at the Caller ID. "I think it's your father," he said. "It's the London house No."

"Let the answering machine get it." Said Kate.

He returned to sit at the dinner table. "Do you think he's calling to apologize?" asked Sean.

"Apologize? My father? Not likely."

They than heard the message in the background.

"Hi Kate, Sean. I've been trying to get you on the phone for a few days now. I just got back from New York and was hoping to catch you home this evening. "Call me soon."

"What the hell…" Sean stared at his wife.

A knock on the door startled them both. Sean walked over to open the door. William Sloan was standing there in the flash. He looked back at his wife whispering to her with no sound, "Say nothing."

4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The knock on the door interrupted the two men's conversation. "Come in," said Derek.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but I'm heading back into town. I have a few patients to meet," said Rachel. "Kat is staying here, I'll pick her up later this afternoon."

"Not a problem, Rachel," said Derek. "She's always welcome here, and you know we'll keep an eye on her."

"Actually Nick," said Rachel turning to him after a moment's hesitation, "I was wondering if you could talk to Katherine for me." She was standing at the door and now entered and closed it behind her. "Something is going over Kat for the past few weeks. I tried to get her to talk to me, but she keeps saying everything is fine. Call it mother's intuition, or whatever, I know something is happening, I think I heard her cry a few times, and I tried to talk to her about it, but she always finds some excuse or another not to talk to me or saying she's okay. I was hopping she might open up to you Nick," she said in concern.

"You know I'll do my best, Rach. Have you considered Alex though? She's always been able to talk to her."

"Actually, she already tried getting Kat to open up to her, but failed. I was hoping you might do better. She really likes you and trusts you. Maybe it's a problem concerning a boy, though heaven help me I think she's too young for that." Rachel ran her hands through her hair, then said, "I really don't want to take any drastic actions, but I'm afraid for her, about her."

Nick got up and hugged her gently. "I'll talk to her Rachel. I promise. I'll find out what's wrong."

"Thanks Nick," Said Rachel sighing in relief. "I really have to go now or I'll be late. I'll call you later. Bye Derek," she said heading for the door, "It's a beautiful house. Almost as grand as its former." With that she walked out of the room heading for her car.

Nick looked at Derek, "Wanna continue with this?" he asked.

"No," said Derek. "I want you to fly to Paris. I'll talk to Michelle and ask him to introduce you to Miss McLeod. For now, go and find out what's wrong with our little friend."

Nick's hesitated to leave, "What do you think?" he asked Derek.

"I don't know Nick. I haven't really seen Kat and Rachel lately. Go on," he said. It's probably nothing. Kat is a smart young lady, and knows she can turn to any of us if she's in any sort of trouble."

"I guess so," mumbled Nick and left the room in search of Kat. 'What could possibly be going on with her?' he wondered. He hasn't noticed anything different about her either. Of course he was way to busy to notice anything going on around him the past few weeks. Since everyone really wanted to spend Christmas at the new house, he and Derek, came to the island every day to push the contractor and his workers.

He searched the house for her, starting with the new bedroom they assigned her. She wasn't there. He looked through almost every corner of the house and couldn't find her, and was starting to get anxious. He finally headed for the control room and found Alex in there. "Hey Al. I see you're working hard already. Seen the kiddo anywhere?" he asked.

Alex smiled. "She went out for a walk in the gardens," she said. "I take it Rachel enlisted you to find out what eating at her?"

"Yep."

"I think she headed towards the pond. It was always one of her favorite places."

"Thanks. I'll try that spot." He turned to walk away, but suddenly stopped and turned back to face Alex. "Did you notice anything about Kat's behavior lately? Could it possibly be the imagination of an over protective mother?" he asked.

Alex Chuckled for a second but then more serious she said, "Rachel can be over protective at times, but I don't think it's her imagination. I tried to talk to Kat several times over the last few days. She keeps saying she's okay. Frankly, this is the first time I haven't really been able to get her to talk to me. I just figured it's that age. You know, being a teenager, not exactly an adult, but not exactly a kid anymore. I kind of figured she's in some sort of a rebellious stage or that she might had an argument with her mother and is sulking about it. But I think it might be more than that. I was just hoping she'd somehow snap out of it and come to me. No luck so far."

"Well I better go find her then," Nick said. "It's probably a silly thing," he said trying to sound reassuring.

Kat was lying by the pond staring at the skies. She loved this place. She knew no matter what, she would always find privacy and some peace of mind in that spot. She sensed, more then heard Nick's approach. 'Good old Nick,' she thought. 'Probably out on a mission to save me from me'. She had to thank her mother for that. But than she had already decided she should talk to her mother and Derek when Rachel gets back. she might as well talk to Nick and let him convey the story to the others later. She finally realized yesterday the she no longer can handle what was happening all by herself. She knew she needs help.

Kat sat up and looked back to where Nick was coming from. She greeted him with a big smile. "Hey Nick," she said.

Relived to find her safe and sound, and obviously in a good mood, he approached her. "Hey kiddo," he said, "What are you doing here all alone?"

"I'm not alone," she replied chuckling. "You're here."

He laughed at her remark and sat by her. "Don't be a smart ass, you know what I mean."

"You'd better not let my mom hear you use such language around me when she's near by. She'll smack you."

Nick launched himself at her, grabbing her and tickling every spot he could lay his hands on.

Kat laughed out so hard until she finally had to beg him for mercy when she could barely catch her breath. "Did my mom ask you to talk to me? She asked after calming.

"I guess you already know that, or you wouldn't be asking. Wanna share with me what ever it is that's bothering you? He asked.

"I guess so. I was planning on talking to her and Derek later anyways." She sat herself between his thighs and leaned her head back on his chest.

Nick cradled her gently into his arms and bent down to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. "You know you can always talk to me Kat. About anything and everything."

"I know Nick," Kat replied. "It's a combination of things actually. It wasn't that big a deal, at first." she said. She blushed but finally said, "I got my first period a few weeks ago. It kind of freaked me a little. I didn't even tell mom, I was too embraced. I have a friend who's gotten her a few months ago, and she said her mom was appalled and said it's a recipe for a disaster, so if I don't want to cause my mom any embarrassment I should keep it to myself. Silly I know, but…" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, it's silly. Your friend's mother was wrong sweetie. A Mother is supposed to be happy for their daughter when that happens. Means she's on her way to becoming a woman. You're growing up so fast."

Kat laughed. "Well, that's not all actually. Since then stuff began happening to me. The other bigger problem is, well there's this boy at school. A big boy. He's been sort of bullying me and my friends lately. At first we ignored him, and for a few days he stopped. Or so we thought. The main problem is that every time he comes near us, strange thins happen. And I'm not really sure who's causing them. Me or him. Nick I swear I'm not practicing magic again. Not since Miranda. It's like when ever this boy is around me, my body turns to ice. I get cold and my breathing gets heavy. Things start to fly around, wind starts to blow and it's spooky." She paused feeling Nick's hands tightening on her. "Nick, you're hugging me too tight," she said.

Realizing he was practically squeezing her, he released his pressure. "Sorry sweetheart," he said. "Do you think maybe your mom or Derek can talk to your teacher, or maybe even the principal about this? If the boy is indeed a bully, maybe they can suspend or expel him."

"I don't think it would help. There's something weird about this boy. He scares me to death. Not his aggression, or his bullying, more like his presence. Can you understand that? Nick, I don't think this boy is human." She finally said.

"Why didn't you tell someone before now?" Nick wondered.

"At first I figured he'd stop once he'd realize we were not paying attention to him. And then I figured maybe all the weird stuff happening will stop him. But that actually made him even more determined. The strangest thing though is, that he pushed my friends around, touching them, but he never laid a hand on me."

"Honey, what happened? What was it that made you tell me now?"

"His eyes," said Kat shivering.

Nick tightened his hold on her again. "His eyes?" he asked curiously.

Kat raised her eyes to meet his. "Yesterday," she confessed, "After pushing my friends, they all ran away. He turned to me and his eyes flashed red. I was so scared. He didn't really scare me until that moment, I just thought he was annoying, but yesterday Nick, I was terrified."

"You should have said something yesterday," Nick told her.

"I knew I wasn't going to be at school today. It's the first time mom ever aloud me to miss school for no special reason. I was thinking on how to tell her without freaking her out as well."

"I see your point." Said Nick. "Never let it happen again though. When something happens to you, you tell someone. Your mom, Alex, me or even Derek. Got it?"

"I promise," she whispered.

"Okay. Now, what's the boy's name," asked Nicked getting up pulling her with him.

"Blake," she replied. "Blake Lordstroom."

"Lordstroom. That's an unusual name, yet I'm sure I've heard it before. Come on, we've got some investigating work to do." He said heading for the house.

"You mean I can help?"

"Your problem, so you sure can."

"Thanks Nick." Kat said and put her palm in his.

Hand in hand they walked to the house. After entering, Nick got down on one knee to meet Kat's eyes. "You know I have to tell Derek all of this first," Nick told her. "Why don't you go keep Alex company in the control room till I get back."

"I know," she said, putting her arms around his neck and kissing his forehead. "I love you Nick," she whispered.

"Love you too kiddo." He watched her walk towards the control room and headed into Derek's office. "We need to talk," he said in concern. "I think Kat might be in serious trouble."

Derek frowned. So it wasn't an over protective mother's imagination after all. "Fill me in," he told Nick.

Nick sat down and told him all Kat said, well except for that woman stuff she said. He'd let Alex and Rachel talk to her about that. "I trust Kat's instincts," Nick said for conclusion.

"I do too," admitted Derek. "She's a reasonable child, and smart, sometimes too smart and intuitive for her own good. Go investigate. And keep me posted. We'll have to discuss this whole issue with Rachel when she comes to take Kat home."

"Come to think about it," said Nick, "I think it would be better if they stayed here for a few days. I personally will take and bring Kat to and from school. Meaning my trip to Paris would have to be put on hold till this is resolved."

"Of course," replied Derek. "For the moment, Kat's safety is above all."

5


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Paris**

Kate and Sean looked at the man standing at the entrance. Shaking his head slightly, as if to clear it, Sean reluctantly allowed him in.

"What are you doing here father?" Kate burst out in anger. "Haven't you done enough damage for one day? I was wondering just how far you would take it. I never imagined you'd go as far as trying to sabotage Sean and Angel's working relationship. I do not wish to return to London. We are happy here. And we love each other. Why can't you just be happy for me father?"

"I am happy for you," said 'Sloan'. "It's that partner of yours I don't trust." He said to Sean. "There is something very wrong about her. You are now aware of the not so natural things of this world. Don't you think your Angel is attracting, or should I say, looking for them too much?"

Both Sean and Kate kept quiet. Knowing full well it's not the real William Sloan. They had no wish in giving him anything that can be used against them or Angel.

After a few moments Sean finally said, "Why don't I ask Angel for dinner and you can see for yourself, she is a normal regular human being like the rest of us?" Thinking that would actually give him and Angel a chance to figure out who or what this person is and what's his agenda.

"I suppose so," he said.

After leaving her boss's office and seeing her partner and wife had left, Angel took the files she was given and begun reading them at her desk. She was so absorbed by the report so was startled when her cell phone rang. It was Sean.

"Hey partner," he greeted. "Wanna come over for dinner?"

"Actually I'm kind of busy Sean. A new case to go over."

"We need you Angelica," he whispered, and all her senses went on alert. The only time he ever called her by her full name, was at times he was in trouble and couldn't say so out loud. "William is here and he would like to apologize for his actions today."

"I'll be there soon," she answered and hung up, getting her coat and heading out to her car. Not long after she got in, her cell phone rang again. She looked at the number. It was unfamiliar. "McLeod" she said into the receiver.

"Good evening Ms. McLeod," said the familiar voice from the other side. "William Sloan is speaking."

"I'm on my way Mr. Sloan. Can't what ever you wish to tell me wait till I get over to your daughter's place?"

Alarmed he said sharply, "I'm not at my daughter's house. I'm in London. I called you because something they said to me earlier on the phone disturbed and got me worried. I've tried calling again, but they are not answering."

"If you're in London," Angel asked, "Then who the hell it at Sean and Kate's?"

"I don't know, but I tell you this, I don't like it one bit."

"Look, I'm almost there. I'd better go in and check things out. I'll have Sean or Kate call you ASAP."

"I'd appreciate that," he said and disconnected the call.

Taking a deep breath Angel got out of the car and in a few seconds knocked on the front door.

"Hey Angel," Kate said greeting her with a hug. Se looked back at her 'father' saying, "I'm truly sorry about Dad's behavior today. Sean and I tried to explain things to him."

"I'm glad," responded Angel eying the man suspiciously.

He reached out his hand for Angel and she shook it. It felt like being struck by a bolt of lightning. A jumble of horrifying images came to her mind. Pictures filled with blood, fire, and horrible creatures. It took every ounce of energy she had not to pull her hand from his grip, and avoid letting the panic she felt show.

After releasing his hand, with a faint smile she turned to Sean, "I need to see you in private for a minute," she said.

"How about we go in the kitchen," replied Sean. "You can help me start with the salad."

Angel smiled and gave a reassuring look at Kate, who returned her smile.

As soon as they reached the kitchen, "This man is not William Sloan," they said almost in unison.

Sean was the first to ask, "How do you know?"

"He called me from London while I was on my way here." Said Angel.

"He called us earlier, just as this guy arrived, I had to disconnect quick," Sean explained.

"Sean. Something really strange happened to me when I shook his hand. It nearly freaked me out."

"What?" he asked in concern holding her hands in his.

"I saw things," she said trying to explain. "Strange disturbing things. I don't think this 'man' is human."

'What did you see?" Sean insisted.

"Blood. So much blood and fire. And some freaky, scary, strange creatures. It never happened to me before. And I can only say it scared the hell out of me."

"Well, we can't let him suspect we know," he replied. "We'd have to get by through dinner and handle him later. I don't want Kate in the middle of this mess."

"Neither do I."

"Why don't you go and talk to him, send Kate over here to help me cook? The less she's around that 'THING' the better."

Angel smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's going to be all right," she said.

Neither Sloan nor Kate was talking when she came out of the kitchen.

"Sean need's your help in there," said Angel.

"I'm still angry at you dad. You have a lot to make up for," she said and left.

"So what were you thinking of today? Did you honestly think Kate will believe Sean and I are having an affair? She and Sean are my best friends. Their like a brother and sister to me," Angel said fiercely.

"I was thinking," he emphasized his words, "that you have a bad influence on Sean. I want them back in London, where I can keep an eye on them. Keep them safe."

"They are perfectly safe here. Or should I say, as safe as they can be anywhere."

Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the number then got up and told Angel, "Tell Sean and Kate I had to leave. I was expecting this call and need to go out. We'd have to have this dinner some other time."

The minute he left Angel called, "Sean, get your gear and let's go."

He came running. "Where the hell did he go?" he asked.

"That's what we are going to find out. Come on let's follow him," said Angel pulling him with her towards the door.

They both got their guns and coats and headed out. "Call your father in London Kate," said Angel. "He's worried about you."

They got into Angel's car and soon were following the other one.

**Ireland**

Phillip looked at the three fresh graves. He couldn't believe they were all dead. Three weeks ago he arrived at his friend Amos Flannigan's house. Amos, Phillip's best friend for years, since they were kids, knew Phillip was contemplating his role as a priest, and was considering leaving it. He invited him to spend some weeks with him and his family. To spend Christmas with them, Phillip agreed whole heartedly. He loved Amos and his family. His wife Rita, and their three year old daughter, Shannon.

Now, three weeks later, all three of them were dead. Killed in a car accident, a stupid accident. It has been building for a long time, but over the past year, he's been slowly realizing, being a priest was not his calling. He wanted more out of life. And he was angry. Angry at god and at the world.

He stared at the open graves, than furious, ripped his priest's collar and threw it into the young girl's grave. He then turned his back and walked away.

He walked over to the Flannigan's cottage and picked up the phone.

"Luna foundation, Alex Moreau speaking."

"Hi Alex, Its Phillip. I need to speak to Derek please."

His tone of voice, made it clear to Alex, he was not in a friendly mood, so she said, "Hi Phillip. Hang on a sec." She rang Derek's office. "Derek, Phillip is on the line and wishes to speak to you."

"Put him through," he said.

"Hello Phillip," said Derek. "What can I do for you?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking this past year, and also a lot of mind and soul searching. I am out of the priesthood," he declared. "For good."

"Are you sure about that?" Derek asked. "Really sure this time?"

"Yes Derek. As sure as I'll ever be. I want to come back to San Francisco. To the legacy."

"You are always welcome," Derek said. "You know that."

"Good." Relief washed over Phillip's body. "I'll be on the first flight available."

"Where are you?" came Derek's sudden question.

"I'm in Ireland."

Derek thought for a minute then said, "Actually, before you head back here, I'd like you to do something for me."

"Sure, anything."

"I want you to go to Paris first. There is a young woman we are trying to recruit. I would like you to meet her and try to get her to join the legacy."

"I'm not really sure I'm the best candidate for this 'mission' Derek."

"You are perfect. Besides, we have a situation here and I can't afford to send anyone else. She's a friend of Michelle. Head of security of the Paris house. So you will have no problem meeting her. And according to him, she is well aware of the Luna foundation being a front for the legacy."

"Okay," said Phillip. "I guess that will make it easier."

"Talk to Alex. Tell her where to reach you. She'll make the arrangements for your trip to Paris." Derek raised Alex on the phone and explained what he needs, than hung up.

After speaking to Phillip for a few minutes, Alex disconnected the call. She was concerned. Phillip didn't sound good, not good at all.

4


End file.
